The invention relates to an actuator for gear shifting mechanisms of motor vehicles.
In this known actuator the control member in the form of a piston can be displaced into three different axial positions. These different switching positions of the control member correspond to different shifting paths, respectively, guide paths of the gear shifting mechanism which is coupled to the actuator. The auxiliary pistons are supported in a respective position with their facing ends at the housing.
It is an object of the invention to embody the aforementioned actuator such that operation is possible with high system pressure without pressure reduction valves and small forces are generated by minimizing the loaded surface areas of the control members and the auxiliary pistons.